


Blood-Soaked Roses, Fangs of Gold

by sleepyqueerboi



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, and a fair amount of blood, and evil, and horrible, another new story!, because they'll be so rude, descriptions of various level crimes, there will also be characters that sicken me to write, this one has pretty graphic mentions of murder and violence, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 02:04:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16337669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyqueerboi/pseuds/sleepyqueerboi
Summary: Logan Miller is a prosecution lawyer living with his Italian boyfriend of nearly six years, Virgil Talpa. Together, they have created a very simple life together in their small apartment. If only there wasn't that smoke disguising how the roses were drenched in blood, or the innocent lamb grinning with fangs of gold.





	Blood-Soaked Roses, Fangs of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> So I am super excited to start this story! I have so many good ideas for this already, so once we get into the thick of the plot, I hope you enjoy too!

Logan awoke to the sound of the creaky floorboard by the entrance of his and Virgil’s shared apartment, a sound that would’ve frightened Logan if it hadn’t been followed by a mumbled “shit!” that was all too familiar, and if he was properly awake, he would’ve gotten up immediately. Virgil was finally home from Italy, where he had spent two weeks with his family as he did every few months, and the more awake part of Logan’s brain was sighing in relief that he was back home and had had a safe flight. A few seconds later, and Virgil was there in Logan’s view, placing his shoes by the bed and flashing a small, crooked smile from the depths of his black fabric hood. That smile, it still made Logan’s heart stutter after nearly six years, even if he often refused to let it show. Instead, Logan offered a sleepy smile back as he adjusted his position to allow Virgil enough space to slip under the covers.

“Didn’t mean to wake you,” Virgil whispered, his Italian accent almost sharp to Logan’s ears as he hadn’t heard it for two weeks and his nose almost touching Logan’s as he got more comfortable in the bed. Logan simply shook his head.

“It’s fine, I have to leave early anyway, I wouldn’t have had time to talk to you until I got home.” Virgil smiled shyly again, now a lot crisper due to him being closer, and then he snuggled up to Logan’s chest, causing a bright puff of purple hair to poke out from Virgil’s hood. 

“Go back to sleep then, Lo, I don’t want you to be late…” Always so considerate of others. Logan smiled again and gently ran a hand through Virgil’s hair before going back to sleep, glad that Virgil was back in his arms.

 

When Logan woke up again, it was to his alarm clock ringing from across the room, and with a sigh he untangled himself from Virgil’s sleeping form and sat up, rubbing his eyes. The light was filtering in through the curtains covering the balcony screen doors, reflecting off of one of the many photo frames that were scattered around the apartment. The apartment was essentially a single room with a section for the kitchen, a small living room and their bed in the corner, and the bathroom was the only other room, small and hidden behind a door next to the fridge. It was a bit awkward, but it was enough for Logan and Virgil. 

 

After allowing himself a few seconds to wake up, Logan stretched and stood up, turning off his alarm so that Virgil could sleep in. Then, Logan started about his daily routine, which involved a quick shower followed by a strong cup of black coffee, then the daily hygiene routine of fash-washing, hair-combing and teeth-brushing before Logan dressed in a dark suit and left as quietly as he could to go to work, feeling the familiar pressure to perform well in the courtroom form in his throat as he walked.

 

Logan was a prosecution lawyer, specialising in criminal law, and if today went well, one of the most villainous people he had ever met would be finally put behind bars for good.


End file.
